Fairy Tail: The white Wrath
by Rafaelout
Summary: A new wizard has joined Fairytail, a Dragon slayer who is a lot more powerful then your average daily Mage. Only he is just not a Mage! With Family in Fairytail, friends in higher places, money scattered all over and connections throughout the Kingdom, what changes will this young Wizard bring


Hey can you help out a little bit here" said a blue cat with wings as he pointed to a house he was trying to build.

"Sure," said a fair skinned young man with raven black hair and eyes, he walked next to the half done house and slammed his hands down on the ground shouting "Rise and build a home, perfect for a small Nome!"

The man smiled as the building materials started to levitate and come together and started building a small house, perfect for an Exceed. He gave a nod to the Exceed he helped before he walked off creating more houses when requested. His name was Axel and he was a wizard who wandered for a long time, learning his arts, building his reserves and of course, helping people. Now he believed that it was finally time to reunite with his sister, a wizard at fairy tail. But before that he would help the people of his 2 greatest companions get settled in.

"Axel, Lord Shadow wants to see you" said a black exceed who flew up to him and landed on his shoulder. Axel nodded at the cat before it flew off in the same direction it came from. Smiling he quickly followed it as it led him towards a regal looking black furred cat, a little taller than most Exceeds. "Lord Shadow, you summoned me."

"Axel you know don't have to bow to me," he said quickly "you are not one of my people and therefore you have no obligation to bow to me so please, rise!"

"As you wish my lord" said Axel as he rose to his feat and smiled. "I thought that you would have wanted the respect, after all you were able to find and unite so many of your kin which I must add I still hard to believe!"

"True it was hard work" she said "At first I taught I was the last of my kind, heck I didn't even believe I had a kind, but then I met your and your 2 partners and I couldn't help but believe that there were more of us out there. Still after finding and uniting so many of my people I didn't think that we would find a home so soon, but we did, thanks to you, and you also have made it safer than anything we would have been able to make it on our own and so thank you. Also I have decided to take you up on your offer!"

"Really?" Axel asked as he handed him a sheet of paper. He looked at it and smiled before it glowed golden before turning into a silver coin which he pocketed. Still smiling he looked up at her before saying "You know, I bet this will be the start of a great partnership!"

"Friendship" he said.

"What?" Axel asked

"Friendship, that is if you want to be my friend" Shadow replied

"What kind of a question is that, of course I do man" Axel exclaimed "Now if you will please excuse me, I am going to get some rest because I have to depart tomorrow… my friend."

Shadow's smiled as he watched him go towards one of the guest houses they had set up for human (or rather human sized) visitors. When he reached he lay down on the bed thinking reflecting on his past.

He looked back on his life, and a journey which started when he left his foster father Wesslogia.

Axel himself was a boy who was born with an extraordinary magical power, so much so that it attracted his adoptive father Wesslogia to him. He spent time learning from him his light magic and they eventually met with his adoptive brother. However when his training was drawing to a close his father told him that when his brother's training finished he would have them kill him so that they would become true dragon slayers.

Axel was distraught when he heard this and tried to convince his father against this, when he failed he left saying that he would find another way to be a dragon slayer. Axel spent months roaming and it wasn't long before he ran into a man who called himself Hades. Sensing the power of the man and believing him to be good Axel told him everything in the hope that he would have been able to help him. Hades then took him under his tutelage and taught him Thought Projection and gave him a large book detailed about several kinds. However Axel soon learnt of Hades true intentions and taking the book of magic with him he ran away.

As he ran as far as he could he eventually came across his soon to be adoptive mother Grandeeney and his adoptive little sister. Knowing that he could trust this dragon like he could trust his father he told her everything and she took him under her tutelage, Axel remembered the mother and teacher he found within Grandeeney and the sense of family she and his little sister gave him.

He paused as he remembered the day when his long journey began. It was in the year X777 on his 10th birthday on June first when he started his journey. Grandeeney had given him a lacrima containing her own essence as a gift and his little sister had given him a bag, which she had made, for the journey. He started to travel back to his father as he firmly believed that he could now convince his father from making his brother kill him, however when he had arrived back at his old home he found his fathers dead corpse, slowly fading and his brother no where in sight. Distraught Axel did the only thing he could do at the time. He brought out an empty lacrima and stored a strong amount of his father's essence into it so he would always have a piece of him to remember him by before he buried his father and mourning him for seven days and seven nights.

On the 8th day he got up and travelled back home. It was a little over a month since he left when he reached back but instead of his mother and little sister greeting him there was no one in sight. Wasting no time he set out in search of his mother and little sister, however faith was against him that day as he ran into 2 wizard's who effortlessly knocked him out. He wasn't deterred however as he continued searching for his sister and found her in the company of a boy around his age who had blue hair. He was always careful ever since he had escaped from Hades and so watched for a little while and saw that his little sister was happy in the blue haired boys company and as he was about to announce his presence the same 2 wizard's who had previously attacked him showed up and proceeded to attack the blue haired boy. Axel could only stare in awe as he watched the boy defeat the 2 wizard's with ease.

Knowing that his sister was in good company he vowed that he would only face her when he became strong enough to protect her from anything. He had his father's teachings, he had his mother's teachings and he had the book of magic with him and he trained with them, trained and roamed learning new things and helping all those he could.

Axel shook his head out of his thoughts as he now felt that he was finally strong enough to meet his sister once again and tomorrow he would arrive at the guild that had become her family, Fairy Tail.

"Well then, today is the day you finally meet her" said a black cat (Exceed) that flew on the right side of Axel. He was wearing miniature long purple pants and had a purple dagger strapped to his back "Tell me how do you feel?"

"I bet he feels nervous, and excited as well, don't you Axel?" said an orange colored female cat(Exceed) that wore a miniature orange tunic with golden designs and had a single orange miniature staff fastened on her back. She was flying on his left. "I mean that is the most obvious thing to feel don't you think Yukki?"

"Does it really matter what I think Chetara?… or what you think for that matter?" asked the Exceed with feigned annoyance "What matters is what he thinks… So what do you think Axel?"

"I think the 2 of you should keep quiet, we are here!" said the man calmly. He raised his hands and his clothes disappeared. In their place was a white Royal shirt with intricate gold designs and a golden dragon in the centre, pure white pant, golden armguards and pure white shoes. He also wore a pure white cape with the design of a golden dragon on the back, held by a golden buckle which was decorated with a large blue gem. He also had a sword fastened to the right side of his pant and an old worn out satchel slung across his right shoulder. Axel took a second to admire his new look before he entered the guild just in time to hear someone (you know who) shout loudly "Erza fight ME!"

Acting on pure instinct Axel disappeared and reappeared in front of a flying red haired hot head. With one fluid motion he punched the hot head and sent him flying back into the wall and straight through it. Axel brushed his shoulder before turning around saying "Are you alright miss…" he paused to raise an eyebrow as he realized who he was talking to "Titania

"I am" replied Erza calmly "But tell me who are you? Why are you here? And how dare you attack one of you guild mates!"

Axel paused as he looked around and saw that people were looking at him with a glare of slight hostility. He had seen that no one had acted surprised and/or hostile when the red haired tried to attack Titania, and so he gathered that it was an everyday occurrence, however he apparent defense of her was not.

"Sorry, I acted out of pure reflex" Axel said "It was drilled in my head that it simply not right to Attack a lady except when you are dueling with her. And while that man had put forth a challenge you had not yet accepted it, so I intervened as I was taught. If I have offended anyone or done something wrong I apologies!"

"Apology accepted" said Erza as the glare lessened from the surrounding people but only slightly. "But you still have not answered me about who are you and why are you here?"

"Perhaps if you duel with me, you may find out" said Axel with a smile. Erza smirked at the irony of the situation before she responded "I accept! But let me give you a fare warning, you have no idea what you are getting into!"

"Trust me Titania I do!"

Axel and Erza stood face to face to face gazing at each other with cold calculating looks. This wasn't some street brawl outside Fairy Tail, this was a full on battle in the arena at Flore. After issuing the challenge Axel told her to meet her in the arena with her guild mates, if they wanted to watch, and they did. All of them were gathered here along several of the important figures in the city, several other guild members (who were visiting at the time and got to see the fight by pure chance) and several seemingly random civilians amongst whom were two 12 year old boys, one blonde haired, the other black, who sat with a red haired Exceed and another Exceed dressed in what seemed to be a frog suit.

"Alright, come on place your bets" said a female fairy tail member with long wavy back hair, who had introduced herself to Axel earlier as Cana "I take on all reasonable offers. Heck I'll even take a few unreasonable ones if you bet on the guy."

"I bet 1 thousand jewels on the guy" said a boy with blonde hair as he walked up to Cana.

"Sting you can't" shouted another boy with black hair as he came running up to his friends. "That's all our money! If we lose we will have to go hungry for 3 whole months."

"Eh," said Cana "You betting all your money on that guy right? Well in that case I will give you 100 times more if he wins."

"Perfect, we will take it" said the blonde haired boy as he handed Cana the money as his friend shouted "STING!"

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield Axel decided to speak "Well, well, well! It seems things have started to heat up!"

"What do you mean?" asked Erza

"I'll tell you that later" said Axel "Just know that things have changed now and I plan to go all out right from the get go and I hope you do too. Speaking Master Makarov, would you be so kind as to start the match!"

"Erza, are you ready" said a short old man who stood in between them, who was none other that Fairy tails Master Makarov Dreyar, who had agreed to referee the match. He looked at his guild member who nodded her head. "Very well then. You both know the rules, so begin!"

. Axel launched himself into the sky away from Erza, landing a good distance away he started chanting "Come forth blades of the twin dragons, Blue Crimson."

Axel placed both hands on the hilt of his sword and drew it. Instead of 1 single blade held by both hands, he held a blade in either hand. One was a red gladius which was burning with a crimson flame, the other was a dark blue gladius coated in ice. Axel saw his opponent eye his sword and wasting no time he quickly charged the temporary distracted wizard. Still not one to be distracted in the midst of a battle, Erza quickly got into her starlight armor and fired her photon slicer. As her photon slicer got closer Axel brought his swords together and slashed downwards shouting "Runestave"

There was a golden flash as Axel cut through the slicer with a golden blade. Erza got down low and got ready for what she taught would be his next move, however she was shocked when she saw Axel charging at her at super speeds wielding a silver rapier with a golden hilt. She only had time to hear him mutter one word before he was on her "Safron"

The one known as Titania barely had the time to get her guard up as she was tossed around the arena barely having enough time to block, much less re-equip. However she saw her chance when he moved to strike her from below. Using the blades momentum to her advantage she managed to dodge the strike and propel herself far back and change into her flight armor before the charging him with renewed force.

The crowd watched in awe as things once again seemed to even out. Both fighters blurred through the arena and appeared for the briefest of seconds when their weapons clashed. The crowd and even several experienced fighters could not keep up with their movements.

"Well this fight is certainly interesting" said Axel as he turned and lashed out with his blade.

"Yes, and we are quite even in terms of speed don't you think" said Erza as she dodged the strike before giving chase again. However it was at this moment that Axel chose to smile deviously as he replied "Oh no, I can go much faster, "Sky White drive!"

Instantly a white aura encased him and once again the tables turned on Erza as she could do nothing but barely dodge the fast strikes of Axel's rapier with his new boost in speed. Up in the crowd people started to mutter amongst themselves as things were not turning out as they were expecting. They had come expecting a massacre, and they were getting a massacre, except the one who they expected to get massacred was doing it as once again Erza looked hard pressed for a comeback.

"Damm it" said Erza "Looks like I won't be able to out speed him, not with his new boost in speed. But, maybe I can use his speed against him!"

She ran forward as Axel gave chase getting closer and closer with each passing second, and finally when he was just upon her she swiftly turned around, grabbed the hilt of his blade with her own and fell down as she used his own weapon and momentum to propel him forward. Axel went flying as his sword went skidding to the side, turning into a regal looking black and gold undrawn Katana. Erza, being one who recognized the folly of giving this particular opponent time to breed quickly changed into her morning star armor and fired her photon slicer before changing into her heaven wheel's armor and fired her trinity sword.

"Looks like I have no choice." Axel mentally groaned as he saw the attacks coming and having no way to dodge them. Raising his hands he shouted "Dragon Slayer Sky White Shield."

A large gold magic circle appeared in front of him taking the brunt o the attack but some of it still managed to get through but not much as it only managed to push him back and bruise him a little where as both of those attacks were lethal if they connected. 

"Impressive, very impressive" Erza called out "you have a lot more tricks then I originally expected. You were using athletic magic throughout our entire fight except when you put up those barriers. As for your weapon, at first I taught that you were constantly reequipping it, but then I realized that it was the same sword with different forms, an impressive weapon I must say. But what surprised me the most was your dragon slayer magic, an impressive feat by itself I must add, but that shield was made out of light, and yet it managed to affect the air around it, almost like…

"Almost like I was trained by 2 dragon's right? Guilty as charged Miss Scarlet" said Axel as he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Well then, I have no problem stating all of my tricks or do you want to continue the fight my lady?"

Erza swore that she would not attack him, and truthfully she would not either way, if he was so foolish as to reveal all his abilities during a fight the she had no problem waiting, after all it may give her an insight to his weakness. However what she did not know was that Axel had taught along the same lines and had decided that it would not affect his victory either way. After all he would have to tell them about his powers when he joined the guild and in his mind it he would rather do it sooner rather than later. Second knowing his ability does not necessary mean that she knows how to defeat him. If that was the case then she herself would have been defeated long ago. Finally he was eager to see what kind of challenge she would give him when they resumed their attack.

"You are right Erza, I know and have been using athletic magic since the start of the match, I am also skilled in Nullification and transformation magic as well and my magic ruins are nothing to laugh at I might add" said Axel as he grinned at his opponent. "However my most redeeming ability is the fact I posses both Sky dragon slayer magic and white dragon slayer magic which I have been able to successfully combine and improve. And as you also correctly thought, I gained these abilities after being taught by my parents, my father Wesslogia and my mother Grandeeney."

Up in the stands a boy with blonde hair smiled as a girl with blue hair froze as her hands tightened shattering the glass that she was holding, as she muttered "It… Can't… Be!"

"And as for who I am and what I am doing here, I am the wielder of the sword of the 10 commandments, and am widely known as the white wrath of Florie! I am Axel Skywaker" he paused to let his words sink into the crowd "And as for the reason I am here, well it is to meet my long lost brother and sister, Sting Eucliffe and Wendy Marvel."

A large gasp was heard throughout the stadium as everyone digested what they had just heard. Several civilians turned their heads towards Sting who still had a smile on his face and while the fairy tail guild members turned their heads towards a still shell-shocked Wendy who could only nod her head in response to the unvoiced question.

"Now then Erza, shall we continue" asked Axel as he received a nod from a still slightly stunned Erza. Smiling he darted to the left which confused her she expected him to dart to the right as that was where is sword lay. It took her only a second to realize that the sword was not where it should be as it flew towards his hand from behind her. Cursing she released another one of her armor's famous moves, Circle sword, hoping that she would be lucky enough to prevent her opponent from getting his sword. Unfortunately Luck was not with her that day as the sword reached his hand seconds before her attack could connect. Axel who knew he was mere seconds from defeat he brought his sword down in a horizontal slash shouting "Gravity Sword, Gravity Slash."

There was a large explosion as the attacks collided which covered the arena with smoke for a few seconds, obscuring both opponents from sight

"That was a close call" said Axel as he walked out of the explosion that had occurred. Looking around he quickly found Erza and he could only say "You have got to be kidding me!"

No one could blame him because when he spotted Erza he also spotted the swords that were floating around her, all two hundred of them. Erza just waited a moment to saver the look on his face before she waved her hand and all the swords shot forward at one cursing wizard named Axel.

"That's it Sky White Holy Ray" shouted Axel as soon as he finished charging his magic in his left hand and released it all as dozens of beams that went flying like arrows onto the incoming swords. There was a loud explosion as once again the two attacks battled for supremacy. Axel watched the smoke, waiting for Erza's next move. He did not have to wait long as she came running right at him equipped in her flight armor. He only had a second warning as she took a vicious downward slash at him. however that second was all he needed to dodge as his sword once again changed form now resembling a white falcon blade which he quickly trust at her exposed stomach shouting "Velocity Blade: Mel Force!"

Erza was hit square in the gust by a large twister of air similar to Wendy's Sky dragon roar, which sent her flying. Axel knowing he had to finish this fight and fast used his Sky white drive to quickly close the distance between Erza and himself. At the same time his sword grew to resemble a broad golden claymore (the sword, not the explosive) which he swung straight down at Erza shouting "Explode!"

Once again a large explosion battered the arena as the combatants were once again covered with smoke. When it cleared the audience could see the 2 combatants eying each other carefully. Axel who now had a light golden katana in his hand, carefully eying Erza who was now wearing her fame empress armor.

Finally, breaking the silence that was building up between the 2 wizards, Erza said "Axel, there is another reason as that you are here isn't there? If I may be so rude as to ask can you tell me what it is?"

"Erza, another thing I have wanted to do when my travels were finally over was to join a guild… No, not just a guild but a family as well" said Axel as he held up his right knuckle showing it to her. "After this battle, if you and your master permit it, I would like to join your family and proudly display the golden symbol of fairy tail on my hand."

"Well then, as a member of fairy tail I would like to say that we would be proud to have you" said Erza with a smile as she reequipped into her normal armor "And as your opponent in this fight, I would like to congratulate you on a good fight… and win as I surrender.

The crowd stared in stunned silence, except for one boy who shouted. "YES! See Ryos, I told you! I told you"

"Very well then" Master M said "The winner of this fight is Axel Skywaker!"

There was a moment of stunned silence before the entire guild of fairy tail burst out cheering for Erza, for their new member and for a truly wonderful fight. Axel took a moment to soak in all the cheers before he closed his eyes and lost consciousness.


End file.
